


Evening musings

by Nami



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Abandonment, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Multi, PWP, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-04-23 02:39:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19141894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nami/pseuds/Nami
Summary: This is a place for me to throw all of my AUs from twitter so I won't lose them. Mostly Danero.





	1. It's your turn

**Author's Note:**

> Nero has abandonment issues. Dante never stays. It's not a good mix.

I want Nero to kiss the scar on Dante's palm after Dante drank too much and told Nero about what happened between him and Vergil. Nero'd listen to him and whisper between kisses "I won't leave you, I won't, I promise" ( _You will do it to me, Dante_ ).

Because Nero _knows_ that Dante could do it, he has already left Nero in Fortuna once. Maybe not today, not tomorrow, but one day he's going to disappear with a smile, some words of assurance, not looking back again and leaving broken pieces of Nero's heart for wind to blow away.

The bad thing is that Dante will be sure he will do that for good reasons. Nero can hear those excuses already (" _you're too young, you deserve someone without such baggage, kid_ ") and the worst thing is he knows he'll never be able to hate Dante for leaving him again.

Then the mess with Qliphoth happens and Nero's nightmares unravel before his eyes. He couldn't protect Credo with physical strength and his love wasn't enough for Dante; why, sooner or later, he loses people he loves?

Hours without Dante turns to days, days to weeks, and weeks to months. Breathing isn't easier (it can't be, with now permanent scream of agony clogging Nero's throat), but he gets up from the bed without girls asking him to do it. He keeps existing with Dante-shaped hole in his life.

It's been six months since the last time Nero spoke (since Dante has disappeared) and his voice is raw when he screams at Dante who appears back in the Devil May Cry office with Vergil at his side one sunny day, as if nothing bad happened, as if he hasn't fucking _left_. Dante doesn't say anything when Nero yells at him and punches him, only pulls Nero into a hug, and Nero trashes in that hold, wanting to run away because he's not ready to fall for those sweet promises of love again. But then Dante is speaking, apologizing to Nero, promising to never leave him again and Nero doesn't even care that he's sobbing into Dante's (smelly and dirty) cloak. "Never again, kid, never" and - Dante's eyes are red and glistening, and he sounds so sincere -

It'll be a long process but one day Nero'll wake up in their bed alone not feeling scared. Not today, not tomorrow, even not in a decade; but since Nero is a fool to love Dante so much to allow him back, he can allow himself foolishness of believing that maybe this time Dante will stay.


	2. Pretty little thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dante/Vergil/Nero - short tweets about pet play, cumdump!Nero, and tasty sandwiches, rated E

#1:

I love stoic, sexy top!Vergil but with how much I like the idea of V being Dante and Nero's pet, I like to think about Vergil being all needy and always ready to get onto his back for Dante and Nero. Vergil remembers how great it felt for V to let Dante and Nero fuck him senseless and it doesn't take him long to have these two double-teaming him ~~

* * *

 #2: 

Real talk though, I want Dante and Vergil to have Nero as their pet.

Nero would look so pretty in a collar around his neck. Sure, he was embarrassed at the beginning (but oh so willing) however that disappear quickly when Dante and Vergil begin to shower him with affection. All Nero has ever wanted was a family and now he has two very powerful lovers who take care of him. It almost scares Nero, how _natural_ it feels to fall into the role of a pretty, dotted on pet who walks around naked save for a collar and a plug up his ass to keep him stretched. It feels good, too, when Nero kneels by the sofa with his head on Dante's laps - it's even better when Vergil fucks him from behind when Nero does that, but keeps talking with Dante about mundane things as if Nero isn't even there, like he's only just a wet, available to fuck hole and nothing else.

* * *

#3:

Mood for tonight: Nero's sandwich with Vergil on the bottom, letting Nero breed him, and with Dante taking Nero at the same time.

Vergil is so tight around him Nero is /glad/ that Dante's holding his hips tight and setting the rhythm - otherwise Nero'd just fuck into Vergil without abandon and come in 5 seconds flat. At least this way Nero can focus more on the sweet burn of Dante's dick spreading him slowly open.

Vergil doesn't like to give away control but his son and Dante proved themselves to be strong enough to earn it. He enjoys himself immensely though; he plants quick kisses on Nero's panting mouth, squeezing his ass around him just to enough to feel how Nero trembles. All that power in those strained muscles waiting to be let loose, the promise of hard, good fuck is making Vergil dizzy. He yearns for more, pitiful whining spilling out from his mouth but he knows that he won't get it until Dante doesn't decide that Vergil is desperate enough and if there is one constant thing about Dante is that he's a tease.

* * *

#4:

During a day off, Nero walks around the office dressed only in a shirt, stretched and plugged up the whole time so Dante (and later Vergil) can have Nero anytime and anywhere he wants. Making Nero come before he is a spent mess after being fucked again is optional.

And consider this: 4Nero being Dante's cumdumpster for a day and realizing after 5th round that he underestimated Dante's stamina plus Dante making Nero ride him while doing something else as if Nero was just a warm, wet place to stick his dick into. Vergil probably wouldn't be happy with how "dirty" Nero and Dante are but don't worry, one day of stuffing Nero full with Nero begging for more would be enough to change his mind.

Dante always makes sure that Nero is never left empty for too long and now with Vergil back, they make sure that at least one of them is taking care of Nero as often as possible. They can't have their breeding bitch getting used to not having a cock inside him, can they?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I love needy, slutty Vergil and I need more content like that *.*
> 
> My twitter is [firebyfire](https://twitter.com/firebyfire) Follow for a daily dose of Danero and Spardacest ;)


	3. In the club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An undercover mission in an adult club goes too well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not betaed, I apologize for mistakes.

For an undercover mission in an adult club Dante dyes his hair black and wears dark leather outfit, and when Nero sees him looking like that he wants to jump on him. Later, he gets to join Dante and Nero gives Dante a leash linked to a collar on his neck. 

Nero does that in front of everyone because he and Dante may not be together, but he has enough of people ogling Dante. And it feels just right when Dante pulls Nero by the leash closer, makes him sit on the floor with his head on Dante's thigh and with Dante's hand in his hair.

Officially, Nero is supposed to use this situation to look for their suspect, but it's difficult to focus on something else than Dante's smell and body. It's downright not possible when Nero realizes that Dante is aroused just as much as he himself is - he looks up to see how Dante tries to look everywhere but at Nero and, feeling brave enough, Nero slides between Dante's spread legs and mouth at Dante's erection through his trousers. Dante's hand clenches in Nero's hair but instead of pulling him back, it pushes Nero's face closer,make him smell Dante's musky scent with every breath and feel how hard he is. Nero can't help but moan at that; he doesn't even remember about their mission anymore.

They don't do anything more obscene in the club than that and they even catch demons distinguished as humans. It's the last time Nero wants to fight with an erection - the sight of Dante pummeling down demons doesn't help his libido. 

After they kill every demon Nero doesn't have time to think before Dante is on him, pushing him down onto dirty ground and holding his collar tight. He asks if Nero still wants to play like in the club and Nero agrees immediately, spreading his legs under Dante and begging for more. It's rough, hot, dirty, messy, and they both love every second of it. 

When they finally get back to their motel room, they don't leave it until a few days after. Nero swears he doesn't feel his legs, but Dante is cuddling him and promises to bring him breakfast later so it's not that bad.

And Nero keeps the collar. For "future missions" he says, pretending he doesn't see hunger in Dante's eyes when he says that.

 


End file.
